Legend Of Zelda Dark Shadow
by ZeldaGirlRin
Summary: The stories of the hero began to fade away and after two thousand years of the last hero, Link has to live his life with the most uncommon bunch and with their childish dreams forgotten, things become chaos in Hyrule City. (Modern Link AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule's History always told us about the three goddesses...the triforce...the princess and her hero...these stories began to fade after the last hero. It became nothing but fantasy for most of the citizens. There really is no hero, just a guy who knows how to fight and die soon after. Ceremonies and festivals for the chosen hero began to fade as well, making Hyrule look dull and dim. Though of course, there are still some people who believe in this nonsense. They always will and will pass it down, even though they will be mocked and ridiculed.

You see, what happened was two thousand years ago, when the last so called hero was born into this world. He started off as a regular boy in the city, loving all he saw and was a great fighter with fist and sword. The woman loved him and wanted him to be theres. He declined them all, for he had fallen for the princess herself, Princess Zelda. The two were indeed close. The hero would always visit her and care for her, and shortly after they turned eighteen, they married and the princess soon became pregnant. Everything was peaceful, but of course, this happiness would never last. Two months later, an evil man came and struck war on Hyrule with an evil army, demons and beasts that would come out from the ground.

Course the hero would fight for his kingdom and along side him was his princess. The battle went on for three weeks, until it was indeed the final battle. Victory was surely theres, until that terrible fate. The demonic man stabbed through the princess stomach, killing her and the baby. With sadness and hatred, the hero sliced off the monster's head and cried on his lover's body.

Days passed and Hyrule was never bright. The hero never came out of the castle. No one saw him. One day, one of the sages walked over to where the master sword was, to make sure no evil harms it. With what they saw, turned their face pale and they gagged. The hero himself, stabbed the sword through his heart. He killed himself. His sadness and grief controlled him, and he could live on this land no longer.

Two thousand years passed and new royalty took over the throne and shortly after, Hyrule began to expand and became more than just a kingdom. With the look of what the world was, finding new technology, Hyrule began to gain electricity and make transportation items without horses, though, people still rode them. Hyrule became bright again with this new life and with this new life, becomes a new era...a new hero...and as always, the hero does not have a good beginning.  
>-<p>

The skies were cloudy and gray as the rain poured down the streets of the new Hyrule. A boy was sitting in one of the alleys, curled up into a little ball and shivering from the cold. People wouldn't notice him due to how dark everything was. He held tightly onto his necklace that his deceased father bestowed upon him. Thinking about it made him cry more and more, as if he was the rain constantly pouring from above.

His life was different now. He just lost his parents just a few days ago, and with grief, he ran away and wanted to live on his own. He didn't want to live in the orphanage. He didn't want to be around all those kids. He just wanted to be alone. He shivered more and rubbed his arms with his soaked cold hands, as if he could warm himself. He began to slowly close his eyes, to get some sleep, till a bolt of lightning hit the dumpster next to him. He shot up and noticed the power around him turning off, making everything pitch black. The boy gasped and began to run. He didn't like the darkness, not one bit. As he ran, he thought back at his family. His mother, father, and his-

BANG!

Everything got quiet and the boy still only saw darkness. He blacked out.

"Is he okay?"

"NO! YOU HIT HIM!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh...what are we gonna do!? I'm to young to go to jail!"

The boy groaned and the people talking got quiet and looked at him. The boy got up, his eyes droopy and he looked at the strangers. One was a boy, not much older than him. His hair was white and his eyes were a fading violet color. He wore a simple sleeveless white shirt and shorts with black tights with some holes here and there and wore white shoes with them. The other boy was what people call a Twili. His skin a moonlight shade and his ears a shadowy gray. His eyes looked like two amber stones and his smile was a wide cat like smile. He had quite a flat long nose and there were light blue markings on it. He wore a long, long sleeved shirt with black tights also underneath but his had no holes. He wore no shoes, just tights that covered his feet. His hands didn't show due to his long sleeves. His hair was a fiery color and his neck was quite long, a usual Twili thing.

The boy blinked a few times, seeing his...kidnappers? They were just two young boys like him. Soon after, the Twili jumped up and smiled bright. All fear and worry had melted away from his face and he grabbed the boy's hands with his little sleeve hands.

"Goody goody! Bless the shadosses!" The Twili praised. The boy was confused even more and looked at the white haired boy.

"Shadow Goddess." The white haired replied. The boy nodded, understanding. Twilis worship the shadow goddess, from their Twilight Realm. The white haired boy walked up to the blonde boy and held out his hand and smiled shyly. "My name is Ghirahim...that's Zant." Zant waved his sleeve hands around, making them fly everywhere. Ghirahim smiled at the Twili and looked back at this new boy. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm...uhh...Agh..." The boy groaned and held onto his head. There was a giant pulse and it flowed through his brain. Ghirahim gasped and held onto the boy's shoulders. "Sorry...Um...I'm..." The boy felt his necklace hit him and he looked at it. He flipped it around and saw the name 'Link' Written on the back. "Link...my name is Link."

"Link? Oh I love that name!" Zant said happily.

"As do I." Ghirahim replied. Link blushed and looked down. Soon after, a door closed and the three boys looked up to see a young man holding onto a few bags. He wore a giant rain coat and grunted as he placed the bags down on what seemed to be a table. Link got scared and hid behind Ghirahim and Zant. Zant looked at the young boy and smiled, patting his head.

"Don't worry about him." Zant said. "He wont bite. Hey Ganondorf!" The man looked over at the Twili and soon noticed a boy behind him. Ganondorf walked over and sat down, knowing Link was still hiding behind.

"It's okay, come on out." Ganondorf said in a soft tone. Link slowly poked out his head from behind the two boys and saw a big, stern looking man. He had a smile on his face and his skin was a dark shade. His hair was to his shoulders and it was a red color. He looked like he was an adult, but hearing his voice, told Link that he was at least sixteen to seventeen years of age. Link felt more comfortable and came all the way out. Ganondorf nodded and held out his hand. "The names Ganondorf, you?" Link grabbed his hand and shook.

"Link." He replied.

"Link huh? Good name. Sounds tough!" Link blushed and looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a little shack of a home. It was a simple place with a living room/ kitchen, a small bathroom, and an upstairs with a giant bed and two mat beds. Link heard the rain from outside and then realized he should be out there, not in here. As the boy got up, he felt someone grab his hand. It was Zant. Link looked at him and saw his usual bright smiling face was now a frown.

"Are you going to leave? Now?" He asked. Link nodded and tried to pull away, but Ghirahim grabbed his other hand.

"But it's raining out there. Stay the night and then you could go if you want. Don't worry, we are nice people. Poor, but nice." Ghirahim said with truth in his voice. Link thought for a moment. He isn't wet and cold anymore and he doesn't like to be alone in the dark. One night shouldn't be too bad, right? Link smiled and sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay, but for one night." The boys smiled and hugged new new kid. Ganondorf got up and went to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll make dinner for four then. Boys, we are having potato stew!" Zant and Ghirahim cheered and Link giggled.

A few hours passed. The four were telling stories and laughing. They sang songs and played little games. It was like Link had a family again. He stopped thinking when they were going to tell him their own past lives stories. Zant was first. He held onto his knees and looked down at his tights.

"Before, my life was anything but perfect. I lost my family when I was six and I forgot how, but I felt so alone. You see, not much people care about Twilis. They still think of our past with dark, black magic. So I was usually shunned upon. When I was eight, I lived on by stealing and using little magic I knew. Then, I met Ganondorf. He was eleven and also an orphan. We lived on the streets until he was thirteen and got a little job. I helped as well and we lived there...I've been with him since."

"Amazing." Link said and looked at Ghirahim, knowing he would tell his next.

"I lived in an orphanage till I was nine. You see, kids would make fun of me just cause I am...different..." Link was confused and Ghirahim began to explain. "I'm a sword."

"A sword!?"

"Yeah...I hate it. People tried to yank it out of me, they wanted me to transform and when I didn't want to, they would throw rocks at me. They would also be mean to me, by how I talk...I can talk a little formal, and at that age, it was apparently alien for the kids." Link nodded. "I ran away. I soon met Ganondorf and he took me in. It was only two years ago now."

"Wow...so, what about you Ganondorf?" Link asked the young man. Ganondorf looked away and said nothing. Link frowned and looked down at his hands.

"I never had a family." The man grunted. Link looked back up. "I was born, left alone...it was a cruel fate. You see Link, I am a Gerudo, a race with only women. Every hundred years, a boy is born. Before, they become king, but now...heh, we don't have much more of us." Link felt sad all of a sudden. How could people do that? "This society...it's nothing but garbage. How old are you Link?"

"Ten." Link replied.

"Ten...you see what I mean. Children so young, having this life. The rulers of this city, they should do something about this! People who must defend themselves, children dying on the streets. Only the wealthy can live happily. GARBAGE!" Link flinched. "Link, we want to make a better world, a new world. A world where there is peace and only peace. Where people can depend on one another. What do you say?" Link looked at the three people around him and tried to think back at his old life. He just couldn't remember anything. He smiled and nodded at the three and got up.

"You're right! We need to stand up! Hyrule can be fixed with the right people. TOGETHER WE CAN CHANGED THE WORLD!" Zant cheered and Ghirahim clapped his hand. Ganondorf smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled." He said. "Welcome to the family." 


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

"Damn it! STOP!"

"YOU REALLY DONE IT NOW BOY!"

Eight years has passed and Hyrule was the same as always. Two guards were chasing a thief who stole some food at the bakery. He their jumped car to wall. He was really quick on his feet and lost no balance. One of the guards tripped and fell, knowing that he couldn't go on. The other guard took out a gun and tried to shoot the young man's leg. He missed and the thief stood tall and took a bite of his stolen bread.

"Later assholes! Thanks for the bread!" The boy said. This boy was none other than Link. Now eighteen, the boy grew up quite well. His hair still a messy dirty blonde and eyes having that shine of blue. He wore a green beanie hat with a button of the triforce that was also a flashlight. He wore a black shirt that said 'Try Force' written in the middle and wore a green jacket over it. His pants were a faded beige and they were torn with holes here and there. His boots were metallic. He made them himself. He still wore his necklace of the hylian shield and had three earrings on each of his ears.

"Just wait till our King hear about this!" The guard shouted and ran off. Link scoffed and finished his meal and jumped down, kicking his heels and his boots turned to hover shoes, but he just softened his fall. The boy switched the shoes off and began to walk to his school. Link was known as a delinquent, but not much like Zant, Ganondorf and Ghirahim. He was the worst in Hyrule.

Years ago, when they made that pact, it began to slowly fade. They were growing up and seeing things different. Zant now has a relationship, Ghirahim is more involved with fashion and design, even Link doesn't care anymore. He just loves to cause trouble. The only one who still believed the future could change for the better was Ganondorf, but he stopped talking about it since the others faded away and grew up.

Link entered his class and saw the usual boring students. He saw Pipit and Karane making out. Medli taking notes and Komali watching her and tapping his pencil, Agitha was drawing bugs and Stretch watched her. Cawlin was telling jokes to Groose. It was the same as always. Link walked in the class and noticed Ruto and Ilia starring at him. Smiles were on their faces and Link smirked back at them, giving them a wink. The girls giggled and when they couldn't see Link's face, he frowned and looked like his usual self. The teen dropped his bag on his desk in the corner of the room and slouched down on his seat. He hated school, that was certain. He yawned and closed his eyes, getting ready to take a nap.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Said a soft and soothing voice. Link opened his left eye, a little annoyed. He saw a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and bright, giving life to the colors on her shirt. She wore and light and dark pink outfit and smiled at the delinquent. Link flicked her off and the smile turned into a frown. "You know, you're in a class. No need to sleep if you could of just stayed home."

"Nah, then you would come over my house and knock on my window." Link teased. The girl gasped and crossed her arms. This girl was known as Princess Zelda, a top student, and top bang list if Link was right. Though, she still is clean and the men just want that one thing from her. Royalty, right? Link lied his head back and closed his eyes again. Zelda stomped over to his head and Link felt her shadow over him and opened his eyes to see Zelda's chest.

"Hey BB, how you doing?" Zelda blushed and backed away, covering herself. Everyone stared at the two. They would do this every day.

"Stop that! I didn't say you could look at them!"

"Well I had no choice. They were there and I was here." Zelda slapped his face and Link shot up from his seat and glared at the girl. Zelda froze for a moment and shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I'm-" Link slapped her in the face and she fell down to the ground. The whole class gasped and just like that, the teacher walked in to see Zelda on the floor. She rushed to her side and held her. She glared at Link and pointed to the door.

"Principle...NOW!" She shouted. Link sighed and took his bag with him. He hated school so much. He knew suspension would hit him. Even though he hit Zelda, he should be expelled, but Zelda wont allow it. It confused Link, but he always shrugged it off. He entered the office and once he did, he was escorted out and told to wait for a guardian to pick him up. Link knew the drill. He was bored to tears. The boy slouched on his chair and began to doze off again.

"I know. I know hun. Sorry my little twilight, but he got in trouble again. When could we reschedule? Huh? Bring him along...? But baby-...Okay, alright. Fine. Love you too, bye!" Link opened his eyes to see Zant putting away his phone. He sighed and got up, walking to his brother lazily. Zant turned his head to see the sleeping teen and smiled. "Morning troublemaker."

"Hey, did you sign me out yet?" Link asked.

"Not yet, I was about to." Zant replied and began to write Link's get out ticket. Link grabbed his bag and with that, the two walked out of the evil prison that was called school. Link walked to Zant's car and got in, throwing his bag in the back seat. Zant entered and started up the car and began to back up and soon hit the rode. "You know, you have to stop doing this." Link ignored him. "Link, look, I have a date with Midna right now, and your foolishness pissed her off and she wants you to go with us. Man, I was going to please her!"

"Have sex, I'll watch." Link grumbled. Zant blushed and shook his head.

"Not cool Link. Look, hows about I drop you off home and-"

"If Ganondorf is home, he'll yell at me again. No thanks. Hey, why not drop me off at Ghirahim's job?" Zant thought for a moment and shrugged. He began to turn the car around and Link looked out the window to see people care for horses and pigs. "I want one of those..." He whispered. Zant turned his head to the boy for a second and smiled.

"Why? You can just have a car." Zant said as he made a stop in front of a florist shop. Link shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know but...it feels like I should really have one. I asked for a bird but you guys said he would fly off."

"He would and a horse would run off Link." Link crossed his arms and pouted. Zant sighed. "Look, we're here, so get out please. Sorry I'm in such a bad mood right now. I will be sure to pay back for it later, kay?" Link nodded and got out of the car. Zant was always such a nice guy. He would always make Link smile and give him anything he wanted, though Ganondorf always nagged him about it, saying that he should stop. Zant would try to ignore him though.

Link walked into the florist shop to see Ghirahim talking to one of his workers, Fi. She listened to his words and nodded, with no expression on her face. Ghirahim pat her head and noticed Link. He clapped his hands and ran towards the boy.

"Link! So good to see- wait...LINK! YOU SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL!" Link shrugged and smirked, holding out his slip. Ghirahim frowned as he read it. "Link, again? Really? You have to stop this."

"She slapped me first!" Link shouted.

"She's a lady Link."

"So!? What, are the feminist gonna come at me!? It's a free world dude! I mean, she's a girl, yeah, but that doesn't mean we do nothing about it! What, can girls only hit girls? No! It's freedom man! I hate this no boys can hit girls bullshit!"

"Enough!" Ghirahim shouted. Link stopped and noticed a few women who were in the shop. Link bit his tongue and looked down at his boots.

"Sorry..." He whispered and walked to the back of the building. Fi followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I sense distress." She said. "I indicate that slapping Zelda right away was only 40% of your desire." Link blushed a little and looked away. "100% correct?"

"Fi, get back to work..." Link muttered and went to a seat. Fi nodded and bowed.

"As you wish, Master." Link glared at her and she walked off. He never understood why she called him that. Ghirahim hangs out with her more than him really. Link looked down at his hands and just sighed.

Fi walked over to Ghirahim who was helping out a customer and she tapped his shoulder. The white haired man looked at her and she looked down.

"Master Link is sad. I calculate he doings in school were of accident." Fi said. Ghirahim nodded and finished serving his customer and told Fi to take the counter. Ghirahim walked to the back room and went to the depressed Link. He sat next to him and Link didn't even look up. Ghirahim took a deep breath and crossed his legs in a feminine manner.

"Link, sweetie, please look up." Link did as told and Ghirahim lifted his chin up more. "Darling, did you slap Zelda by accident?" Link looked away but Ghirahim pulled his head back. "Link?"

"Maybe..."

"Hun, Fi made her calculations. Now, I want to know. Was it an accident?" Link didn't say anything for a few minutes but Ghirahim was still in place. He wanted to know. Finally Link gave out a reply.

"Yes...I didn't mean to, I mean. When you get slapped, first thing in mind is cry like a bitch, or-"

"Link, language. You know how I am."

"Sorry...cry or slap back."

"Okay, now, when you slapped Zelda, did it hurt you inside?"

"Why am I answering this to you?"

"Because I am your brother, now answer." Link felt a little defeated but played along. He nodded and Ghirahim let him go and got up. "Well now, hows about we close shop for a bit and I take you out for some ice cream or something, my treat." Link grinned and got right up. His worries vanished and Ghirahim grabbed his hand and walked out the room. Fi noticed the two and still had no emotion. "Blue bird, come along. We are going out to eat." Fi nodded and flipped the open sign to closed.

The group entered the cafe and Link got ice cream, Fi got a cake and Ghirahim got a cup of tea and cake as well. Link watched people walk by and he turned to look at Ghirahim and Fi to see Ghirahim feed her cake. Link smiled and remembered how they met Fi. It was four years ago. Fi ran away from the church she lived in. They didn't know why she ran away and they didn't ask. Give her some privacy. Fi didn't like any of them but Link, calling him master wherever he went. It would always confuse him and make him wonder if he met her before, since Link still doesn't know about anything of his past. Shortly after, Ghirahim figured out Fi was of his kind, a sword. He was always nice to her and cared for her. They have been close ever since, though Fi still shows no emotion.

Hours passed and it became dark. Link took a little walk on the streets of Hyrule. He got over his fear of the darkness a while ago. As he walked, he saw the street lights turn on and some stores closing. When he was little, he was afraid of these exact streets. Now, he loves them. As he walked, he began to go in front of the orphanage. Link tried to look away, but then he remembered something about this place and as he remembered, a girl who was three years younger than him, ran over. She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a simple blue dress with butterflies. She wore shoe like sandals and had black wrist bans on each wrist.

Link looked at her and waved and she stopped right in front of him. Her smile never leaving her face. Link sighed and waited for her to speak.

"Hey big brother! How are you today?" Link smirked and pat the girls head. She would always call him that. Big brother...

"Look, kid-"

"Aryll! My name is Aryll!"

"Right...Aryll, I'm not your big brother. I'm just Link, okay?"

"But-"

"No no, now go back to the orphanage, okay?"

"But...but I wanted to give this to you..." Aryll then took out a heart shaped cookie. It wasn't perfectly shaped but you could at least tell it was a heart. "I made it this morning with a little help." Link bit his lip and sighed. He took the cookie and pat Aryll's head once more.

"Thank you...Aryll...It's-"

"Aryll? Are you out there?" Said a voice. Link looked over to see one of the workers. He was what people call a Kokiri. He wore a Chinese like top and a long up pointy hat. Under the top was black tights and he wore dark green socks and black clogs. His hair was a yellowish green and his eyes were closed. He looked over at Link and Aryll's direction and smiled. "There you are."

"Mr. Fado!" Aryll said happily. Fado blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Please, call me Fado. Everyone was wondering where you are. Mido says you and Lucy have dish duty tonight." Fado looked at Link with the smile still on. "Hello, do you know Aryll- oh wait, you must be her big brother, Lucifer, right?"

"Lucifer?" Link said with confusion.

"Uhh, Fado. His name is Link." Aryll responded. Fado tilted his head to the side.

"But you said his name-" Aryll covered Fados mouth and smiled at Link. "Mph?"

"His name is Link. Heh, Big brother Link." Aryll said and winked at Link. Link was more confused than ever now. "I gotta go. Have a nice night Big Brother!" Aryll said and pulled Fado along. Still confused, Link began to walk home. Everything was starting to hurt his head all of a sudden. That name Fado said really hit him.

"Man...what is that girl talking about...? Big brother? Lucifer...? Huh..." Link stopped as he saw Zelda. She looked at him and crossed her arms. Link felt guilt hit him again, but he didn't want to show it. Link began to walk towards her so he can pass. As he reached to her, she looked down.

"I forgive you." She whispered. Link stopped just a few steps behind her and turned to look at her.

"Come again?"

"I said I forgive you...for slapping me. Again, they wanted expulsion, but I can't let you ruin your future just cause you slapped me. So what if I am a girl, or royalty. That doesn't mean a thing, right? Besides, men do worse to women than just a slap...so..." Zelda blushed and Link smirked. He turned back around, making his back face her.

"I understand. I forgive you as well. Besides, it didn't hurt that bad." Zelda's eyes widened and Link turned his head and gave Zelda a huge grin. "See ya after my suspension!" With that said, Link began to walk back home. Zelda still looked at him. She smiled and placed her hand to her heart.

When Link got home, he froze. He saw Zant smiling at him with a brush in his hand. Next to him was a brown horse. Link smiled and felt like he was about to cry.

"Welcome home. Sorry for being such a jerk." Zant said and threw Link the brush. Link grabbed it and ran to the Twili and the horse. He gave Zant a hug and Zant hugged back and spun him around. "Her name is Epona. I bought her at the ranch, well, Midna did. She saw her and begged me to get it for you. I was gonna give you a black Stalin, but oh well." Link began to brush Epona's fur and she whinnied. "Like her?"

"I love her..." Link replied. He was out of words, speechless. The boy continued stroking his horse and he heard a door open.

"Good, cause this is all yours and your problem." Link turned his head to see Ganondorf. His arms were crossed and he wore a pink apron Link got him. In his right hand was a metal spoon. "Making some stew for us. Oh and I heard about school, you're not in trouble, I'm just gonna make you do a lot of chores since you are free for a few days." Link smirked and shook his head and looked at Epona.

"Okay, I mean, once I get chores done, I can spend all my time with Epona. Right girl?" Epona whinnied again and Link laughed. "See, she loves the idea." Zant laughed and suddenly there was a shriek. The group looked over to see Ghirahim and Fi. Ghirahim's face was full of distress while Fi's was blank as usual. "What's wrong?"

"Wh wh wh what is that!?" Ghirahim asked with fear. "Why is there a horse on our front yard!?" Link, Zant and Ganondorf laughed and Ghirahim was flailing all around and Fi just watched them. This was a usual day in Hyrule, but sadly, its last. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night and Link just couldn't sleep for some reason. It wasn't like his stomach was bothering him, nor the noise of his brother's snoring filling the room, but he just couldn't sleep. Link arose from his bed and looked at everyone. Ghirahim was sleeping with a teddy bear, Fi was sleeping on her back, Zant was everywhere on his bed, snoring away and Ganondorf was snoring with a blindfold on. Link smiled at them and got out of bed, trying to be quiet. He slipped on his jacket and boots and walked out of the house. He walked over to Epona and began to pet her head. Epona made a grunt and Link tilted his head to the side.

"Hey girl, can't sleep as well?" Link asked. Epona Whinnied and Link chuckled. He looked over to the destination to the city of Hyrule and thought for a moment. Lights were still on and bright. Hyrule was just a place that didn't really sleep. Link got an idea and got on top of Epona. "Wanna go on a little ride girl?" With that said, Epona galloped to Hyrule. Link was wide awake now, seeing the city. He never really went to Hyrule at this time, Ganondorf told him not to, saying nothing good happens. Link went through the streets and saw people talking with smiles on their faces. He looked over to see a whole group of people singing in a building with an open door. Next to the door had a sign that said welcome.

Link got off Epona and tied her up to a pole and told her to wait. He walked to the building and walked right in. He didn't need a pass or anything. What Link saw inside was bazzar. The people were dancing and singing and in the middle of the room was a statue of a lady and a man. As Link walked more inside, he was pulled by the arm and spun around. The boy gasped and then noticed a girl wearing a purple dress and her face was covered by a cloth. All Link could see was her blue eyes. Link was confused but he smiled. He began to spin around with her and the two began to laugh.

The music was upbeat but at the same time, very medieval and classical. Link loved every bit of it. As he danced with the girl, he looked around and saw people clapping in the rhythm of the song. Link looked back at the girl and he lifted her up and spun around three times before placing her down. It felt like something inside of him woke up. Why wound Ganondorf hide this?

The music began to die down and everyone got quiet. Link did as well, wondering what was going on. He then looked at the statue in the middle of the room and light hit down on it. Link was curious and began to notice who the people were. The princess and Hero from old. Link looked over and saw a woman dressed in white. She held out her hands and then clapped them together.

"Oh great goddess from the sky, hear us! It has been two thousand years and we still wait for our beloved hero! Our princess is all for you, and we do not know when that demonic man will return. Goddess hear our plea!" Link then realized where he was. He was in a building with people who still believe the Hero and Goddess are real. He couldn't help but laugh. People looked at him and he just couldn't stop.

"Sorry...sorry, but really?" Everyone gasped at Link's words. "Isn't that story a myth? There really was no hero, just some guy who knew how to fight, nothing more." People around the room were talking and they glared at Link, but the lady in the purple dress held up her arm and it got quiet. She looked at Link and began to circle him.

"What is your name, stranger." She asked. Link rolled his eyes.

"Link, you?"

"None of your concern." Link chuckled. He could of just said that. "Why are you here then?"

"Got curious and wanted to see what the commotion was about. It's free to see, right?"

"Correct, but your hysteria and cruel words...they do not please us." Link crossed his arms and smiled at this lady. "Tell me, do you know of the triforce?" Link was confused and the woman raised her hand up again and just like that, a group of people came forth and held up a picture of the triforce, three triangles together. "This, is the Triforce. Like your button and your necklace." Link looked at his necklace and frowned. "Surely you know what it looks like to have the design on your shirt, button and necklace, so do not play dumb."

"Didn't say I didn't know the Triforce, did I? No, I was just confused cause why are you telling me this shit." The crowed gasped at Link's words and all of a sudden, Epona began to wine. Link turned his head to the sound and ran out the building to see two grown men try to take Epona away. "HEY!" Link yelled. The men looked at him and one took out a dagger, the other a sword. Link grit his teeth and charged towards the men. The woman in purple gasped.

"What are you doing you fool!?" She shouted. Link ignored her and jumped up. He used his shoes and gave a boost and jumped down on one of the man's head. He dropped his sword and Link rolled to grab it. People looked at the boy with awe and Link held the sword close, as if he knew how to use it. Link never used a sword before, just knives if anything. The man with the dagger charged and Link turned and slashed the sword on the mans arm, cutting it clean off. Blood flowed out and the man shrieked in pain. Link pointed the sword at the man's neck and glared. "Stop it Link!" The woman shouted. Link looked at her and then lowered his sword.

"You lost your arm because it is unfitting for you...you don't use it for good, only bad...taking away someone's horse." Link threw the sword down and turned his head to see some people. "Call an ambulance will ya, this guy is bleeding all over the floor." The people nodded and Link walked to his horse and Epona was quite happy. Link got on top of her and went off, but was stopped by the woman in purple.

"Link...could you please follow me?" Link shrugged. It was late, he still wasn't tired.

"Sure, why not." He said and got off of Epona and dragged her about. The woman led Link through alley ways and to a place that seemed to be a house. Link noticed the soot and fire. It was burnt down and no one even cared about it. "What is this place?" He asked.

"It used to be a house eight years ago. A family lived here. A fire started and well...two people died...but the children...they survived." The woman walked to the steps and bent down, reaching to touch the burnt wood. "No one really knows where the children are...well, the son..." The woman stood back up and Link frowned. "But the boy did wear something...something from his father..." The woman turned around. "A necklace...of the hylian shield...with Link written on the back." Link gasped and looked at the necklace. Link was written on the back. He looked at the woman once more.

"Who are you...?" He asked. The woman smiled and walked to Link. Link was frozen. He wanted to back away but he couldn't. The woman cupped his face and leaned up to his lips. She smiled only inches away and giggled.

"Someone~" She said and backed away. Link was red in the face and she was walking away.

"Wait!" Link shouted. The woman stopped. "You tell me all of this and then say nothing! Not even telling me who you are!? I...wha...WHO ARE YOU!?" The woman sighed and didn't look at him. She held onto herself.

"If I told you...You'll hate me..." She replied and walked away, leaving Link even more confused. The boy shrugged it off and got on Epona and went back home. The sun was beginning to rise and Link was now tired. He got off of Epona and went to his bed and fell face first and shortly after, went to sleep.

The next day was different for Link. He got up late, he didn't feel like himself, and when Ganondorf left him a list of chores, Link did them immediately and finished in only an hour. He was now sitting outside reading a book and Epona lied next to him. Link's face wasn't even normal. His skin was pale and he still had bags under his eyes and his emotion was like Fi's, emotionless. Epona tried to awake the inside of her master, but Link just would stay like this. She would wine and nuzzle her muzzle on Link's face but still nothing.

After a few hours, Link finally got up and walked down to Hyrule city, without Epona. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked down at the cement. As he walked, he thought about the building from last night. He was thinking if he should go back. Maybe that woman would be there. Maybe not though. Link shook his head and walked back to the building, hoping it would be open. It was and Link entered and saw the place was now empty. Only three people were there and none was the woman from last night. Link frowned and still walked about inside. The people looked at him, remembering him. They frowned and Link tried his best to ignore them.

"Link, is that you?" Link turned his head to see Zelda. She was holding onto her bag, telling Link that she just got out of school. Link blinked at her a few times. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Link replied with a smirk. Zelda walked over to the chairs and placed her bag on one. She turned back to Link's direction and walked towards him. She moved her hair back and then looked at the ceiling showing paintings of the old Hero.

"I come here almost every day." Zelda said in a soft tone. "My father would take me here since I was an infant. He always told me stories of the hero and the princess. I would love to hear those stories."

"But there fake, you know that right?" Zelda looked at Link and she still had her smile on.

"So you say, but I believe that they are indeed real. I just have that feeling." Zelda began to walk away and Link started to follow her. She was walking down a long hallway and she looked out of the many windows to her right. Link looked at her and sighed. "Link, what do you think about the stories of old? Do you like them?"

"Never really heard of them. Ganondorf and the others never talked about it. We just say it's a hoax, that's all."

"I see...well, you should at least hear about it. Do you know how the last hero died?"

"Suicide right? He killed himself cause he was weak?" Zelda shook her head and turned around to face Link, making him stop and watch her. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his hearts beat.

"He lost his lover, and child. Two precious things a man has in life. He lost it all that same exact second. Grief and sorrow hit him and he could not hold this burden much longer. So he killed himself, with his own blade." She let go of Link and turned around again, walking off. Link stood still for a moment, his head banging and he tried to shake it off. Zelda stopped to look at him and she tilted her head. "Coming?" Link looked at her and nodded, walking towards her while swaying side to side for a few seconds.

"So...agh...what about the other so called heroes? What did they do?"

"My father said they did many things, all to save Hyrule. One was known as the hero of time. He died in battle after some sort of loss. The hero of Twilight, a man who could turn into a beast and kill anyone who crossed his path. He died of old age. The hero of the sky was said to have died by his own son. His is still foggy to me, but I think that's how it goes." Link nodded and looked out the window to see the people of Hyrule run and play. "So tell me Link, do you remember anything of your past? You lost you parents at ten ri-"

"Shut up, I don't have to tell you anything!" Link spat out and Zelda was shocked. She tried to ignore his tone and sighed, closing her eyes. "I just talked to you for a while, the least you could do was talk to me."

"Well that is none of your concern." Link replied and began to turn around. Zelda began to follow him and Link tried his best to ignore him.

"Could you at least tell me why you're here?"

"No! Leave me alone?"

"I never seen you here Link! Did...did something happen last night!?" Link said nothing. "You met someone, a woman right!?" Link paused and looked at Zelda. They were in the main room again and Zelda's face looked pale all of a sudden.

"Princess!" A lady said running to Zelda with a smile on her face. "There you are. Thank you so much for coming last night. Too bad that boy ruined it, but, why did you follow him last night?" Link's eyes widened and Zelda began to back away. "Princess Zelda?"

"WAIT!" Link shouted and Zelda began to run off. "WAIT!" The young man ran down the hall, confusing the workers and Zelda made a left and opened a door that led outside. Link charged after her and went out the door as well. When the sun hit his eyes, Link flinched and shut them tight. When the light came to, he looked around to find Zelda. "Shit...nothing!" Link muttered and kicked his heels so his shoes could fly up. The boy looked around in the sky to see if he could spot the princess. When he spotted her, he grinned and flew down and suddenly felt a jolt. "Oh no...damn it Zant..." His shoes died out and the boy began to fall with fear. "If I live this, he's dead!" Link saw a pole in his view and grabbed onto it, swinging about and parkour his way down to face Zelda, stopping her in her tracks. The boy grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a wall in the alley.

"Okay, talk! You were the lady in purple last night! What do you want!?" Link shouted. Zelda looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew you would hate me..." She said. Link paused and felt guilt hit him. He slowly began to loosen his grip and he sighed.

"Okay, sorry. Look I just want to-" Link was interrupted by a swift kick and he fell to the ground grunting. He let go of Zelda in the process and felt her kick him again and push him back. Link was surprised by her actions an when he looked up, he saw her run away. "Little bitch..." He said and tried to get up. The dirty blonde lied back on the wall and closed his eyes. He hated this day so far.

Link went back to the house shortly after and lied on the couch. Ghirahim, Fi and Zant came home two hours later and the sun began to set. Fi walked over to Link and looked at his bruises. Link noticed her stare and blushed, looking away.

"Master Link, you are hurt." Fi said. Hearing that, Zant rushed to Link and took out a red potion, shoving it to Link's face. Link gasped and backed away with shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!?" He shouted.

"You need to heal! You're hurt and that hurts me!"

"Okay but that doesn't mean you run up and shove something to my face! C'mon Zant!"

"But what if you were close to death!?"

"Then...I don't know just don't do that!"

"LIIIIIIIIINK!" Ghirahim watched this act and tried to contain his laughter. Fi watched with her usual emotionless face.

"You know, we should be getting ready for the festival." Ghirahim said. Link and Zant looked at the white haired man and blinked. Ghirahim sighed. "C'mon Zant, you should know."

"Oh yeah, right!" Zant said with a smile. "Link, there is going to be a festival in Hyrule, you know, the one where we can eat and dance and all that. It's going to be fun!" Link nodded and looked around the room.

"What about Ganondorf?" Link asked. Zant shrugged but Ghirahim responded.

"He is at the library. Not sure if he is going to attend. He's been going to the library over the past weeks. Silly really. Never expected him to read so much." Link nodded and smiled.

The four went to Hyrule city and saw so many people having a good time and eating. Link noticed some of the students from his class, the orphan kids and then he saw Aryll. She noticed him as well and looked back at her caretakers to make sure they don't notice her. She ran off and ran to Link, giving him a hug. Link hugged back and she began to go in her bag.

"Big brother, I have a gift for you!" Aryll said. Link tilted his head and smirked. Aryll took out a little green box. Link took it and Aryll held onto his hands. "Don't open it now! Open it when the festival is over, okay?" Link nodded.

"Aryll!? Where are you now!?" Fado said as he looked around the crowd. He held onto two ice cream cones and his face was full of worry. "Ahh, why does she always do this?"

"Fado, did you find Aryll?" A woman with green hair asked the Kokiri.

"Not yet mother!" Fado responded. He began to run about and noticed Aryll's blonde hair. He smiled and ran to her and noticed Link soon after. "There you are!" He said, making Aryll and Link look at him. "Here you go Aryll, you wanted strawberry flavor right?" Fado asked as he handed Aryll her ice cream. Aryll nodded and thanked him. Fado then looked at Link. "Hello lu- I mean Link. How are you enjoying the festival?" Link shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm never into this kind off stuff." Fado nodded and looked around.

"Where are your brothers and the sword woman?" Link blinked a few times.

"You know about Fi?"

"Course. I do hope you are taking good care of her." Fado responded and handed Link his ice cream. "Do hope you like Mint chocolate chip." He said and giggled. Link smiled and took it.

"Thanks."

"Well, we need to go now." Fado said as he grabbed Aryll's hand. "Take care." Link waved goodbye and looked at his ice cream and began eating it. He walked about to try to find the others. He saw Ghirahim and Fi dancing and he looked over and saw Zant talking to Midna about stuff. Link looked at them all and felt happy. Everything about this place is happy. He was glad.

He heard a trumpet play and everything got quiet. Link looked up to see the king of Hyrule and next to him was Zelda. Her face had a smile on and she looked down at Link. The two looked into each other's eyes for five seconds before they pulled away.

"My people of Hyrule, thank you for coming!" The King yelled. The crowd cheered and clapped. Link clapped along as well, slapping his wrist so he didn't ruin his ice cream. "Over two thousand years, the last hero died and we still wait for him to be reborn. Hyrule wouldn't be like this without him! We do hope we last as a powerful, peaceful city for a long time!" The crowd cheered more and all of a sudden there was a laugh. Everyone got quiet and noticed Ganondorf walking through the crowd. Link looked at him confused and Ganondorf faced the King only a few meters away.

"Peace? Joy? Is this what this kingdom really is?" He asked the king. The king frowned and Zelda hid behind her father.

"You sir, are making a scene, please move along."

"You cause so much trouble in this city, this...KINGDOM! You never make peace and joy or happiness! This hero...he never was a good man! The children in this city...you see some are happy, but you never seem to realize the pain they are in." Ganondorf then pointed to the directions of the orphans and they got scared. Aryll held onto Fado and tried to look around for Link. "The Kokiri, you give them the children? They are nothing more then children themselves! You make them take form of young adults just to please yourself!"

"Enough!" Shouted the green haired Kokiri. "If I may speak, we wanted to help the children! Children were the forms of our ancestors by the great Deku tree! We take form of whatever we please!"

"And who are you?" Ganondorf asked. The kokiri woman held out both her art hands and glared.

"My name is Saria. I have lived here way longer than you. I was the first reborn Kokiri. You..I sense great evil in you..." Ganondorf laughed and looked at the king again. The King himself glared at this man and said nothing.

"My 'King', what have you really done for these people that are good? raise taxes? No no, that is bad. You take away people's pets? No that is bad as well."

"What do you want?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf growled at her and tightened his fists.

"My brothers and I want to change this place for the better. We believe that this filth can be washed away. Everyone should depend on others, not just themselves. This world you call peace and happiness is bollix. Don't you see? We can fix it all!" Link, Zant and Ghirahim looked with shock and couldn't believe this.

"What are you saying!?" Link shouted. Everyone looked at him and Ganondorf smiled. "How can you say that!? It was all child stuff! Nothing more!" Ganondorf frowned.

"Link is right!" Zant shouted. "It was all kids stuff and well...I'm happy with the life I have! I don't want anything to change!"

"I agree!" Ghirahim said. "We are happy for what we have. If you start something, no good will come to this, and there will be no peace, no joy that you desire." Ganondorf frowned and shook his head.

"I had so much faith in you three." The man said as he looked at his traitorous brothers. "Hmph...no matter...you will see things my way...after I do this!" With that said, Ganondorf held out his hand and a bright laser came out and stabbed through the king's chest. Time felt like it stood still and everyone watched the king begin to fall. Link's eyes widened and Zelda began to scream. Aryll covered her face with Fado's shirt and Midna held onto Zant. Ghirahim watched in horror and for once, Fi was shocked and her eyes widened.

Screaming filled the kingdom of the King's death. 


	4. Chapter 4

Screams filled the air and the King lied dead on the floor. A puddle of blood lied under him, the puddle spreading bigger and bigger. Link looked at his brotherly figure with fear and sadness. Zant shielded Midna and held out his arms. Ghirahim fell on his knees and began to cry. Zelda began to run and Ganondorf jumped up and faced her, grabbing her neck and chocking her. Zelda tried to fight back, her arms began to slow down and then they fell to her legs.

Link ran up to Ganondorf and took out his pocket knife and stabbed his hand. Ganondorf let go of Zelda and pulled out the knife. Link ran, holding onto the princess and tried not to cry. People were running everywhere now, some still didn't even know what to do. Aryll looked around trying to find Link.

"Big brother!? Big brother where are you!?" She shouted and began to run into the crowd. Fado turned to her direction and reached out for her but it was no use.

"Lady Aryll, WAIT!" The Kokiri shouted. It was no use. Fado had to ignore her and care for the other children with Saria and Mido, pain in his heart. Aryll kept looking for Link but it was no use. People were everywhere and the girl got pushed and shoved by many people.

"Big brother!? LIIIIIIINK!" She began to tear up and she tried to reach for something. "Fado I-" She looked and didn't see her care taker. This scared the girl even more and she began to panic. "FADOOOOOOOOO!? BIG BROTHEEEEER!? ANYONE!?" She said as the tears overflowed. Aryll felt a presence behind her and she smiled. "Big bro-" She froze seeing Ganondorf, her legs trembled and she felt like she was going to pee. The man grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up. People noticed this and some shouted to put her down. Aryll tried to fight him but it was no use. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Aryll screamed.

"ARYLL!" Link and Fado shouted as they both herd her from different directions. Link let Zelda go and ran while Fado told his parents to care for the children and jumped over cars and karts. Aryll began to lose her strength and some of the guards came and held out guns and swords. Ganondorf glared at then and chuckled.

"Freeze! Put the girl down right now!" One guard said. Ganondorf waved his hand and the men were shot in the forehead. Aryll watched in horror and cried louder.

"WHAAAAA! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG MEANIE OF A MONSTER! PUT ME DOWN!" Ganondorf looked at the girl and threw her up in the air making her scream. Link saw her in the sky and screamed.

"Aryll!" He said and tried to run faster. Aryll began to feel feint and closed her eyes. "Aryll no!"

"Big brother..." She whispered and began to fall down.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

CATCH!

Link's eyes widened and he saw Fado holding onto Aryll. He stood up tall and opened his left eye to glare at Ganondorf. Link stopped dead in his tracks and was amazed. He was fast. Fado began to walk to Link and he handed him Aryll's unconscious body.

"Take care of her...for me." Fado requested. Link nodded and Fado turned back to face Ganondorf. "Son of a bitch, how dare you do that to a fifteen year old girl...YOU SAY YOU CARE FOR ORPHANS!? Well what did you do...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO!?" Fado stomped the ground and four vines came out of the floor bellow and charged towards Ganondorf. The man dogged all four and sliced at least one. The other three turned around and grabbed his arms and body. Fado raised his hand up and the vines made him fly up. Link was shocked. Was this the secret power of the Kokiri? "Hurting my beloved Aryll...DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY THAT MAKES ME!?" Fado swat his hand down and Ganondorf was pulled down to the ground with great force. His jaw popped and a few bones cracked here and there. Link screamed and worry hit his face.

"What are you doing!?" Link shouted. Fado opened his other eye and looked at Link. The look in his eyes were scary. They were full of hate and blood lust. It was like facing a demon.

"Finishing the job..." Fado replied and began to walk towards Ganondorf. The Kokiri hovered over him and raised up his hand and a vine came out of the ground, covered in thorns. "I would love to skin you or pull out your eyes, but I think it the right thing to do is to just stab your heart." As Fado was about to lower his hand, something sharp pierced his own chest. Fado gasped and looked down to see a blade going right through him. "Wh-what the-" The blade went deeper in and the Kokiri boy gasped and turned his head to see Link. The dirty blonde looked at Fado with an apologetic look and he cried. "Why...?"

"I'm sorry...but he's family..." Link whispered. Fado looked at Link with sadness and looked at Ganondorf. The next thing the boys heard though, was not pretty.

"Big brother...?" Link and Fado paused and looked to see a now awake Aryll. She also had a scared face. "What...what are you doing!?"

"Aryll..."

"Lady Aryll..." Fado whispered.

"BIG BROTHER STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Link gasped and pulled the sword out of Fado an he fell down on his knees. Link tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. "Why would you do that!? I thought we were all friends!" Link just looked at her.

"Aryll, I-" Link was interrupted by vines holding onto him and they began to choke him. Aryll and Fado were surprised and they looked over to see Mido. Saria ran to Fado and began to tend to his wounds. Mido slowly chocked Link and his face began to become pale.

"Mr. Mido stop!" Mido ignored the girl. "Stop it!" Aryll tried to stop him but Mido kept going.

"Let him go!" The group turned and saw Zant. He held onto a green bottle and threw it to Saria. "That should heal your son, now let Link go, and give us Ganondorf as well." Zant looked around at everyone and whistled. "Wooo, wow, look at this party~!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Mido asked as he looked at Saria. She nodded at him and Mido let Link go by throwing him to Zant. Zant caught the boy and Link began to get color back on his face again. "Twili scum...what makes you think I'll-" Mido paused and Looked at Ganondorf. He was a puppet. Mido growled and glared at Zant. "HE'S A FAKE! MY SON GOT STABBED FOR NOTHING!" He was ready to attack again but Fado stopped him.

"Father, please...let them go." Mido looked at Fado confused. "It's okay...I only did this for Aryll. She's fine and I went overboard. Sorry..." Fado looked at Link and Zant and nodded at them. "Go find Ganondorf." The two nodded and ran off.

"Where is Ghirahim, Midna and Fi?" Link asked.

"Midna is safe with Zelda. Ghirahim and Fi...I don't know yet. Hopefully we can find them soon." Zant said and looked up at the sky. "Please be safe...my twilight..."

"Okay everyone, we need to get out of Hyrule now!" Midna ordered and people were running out of the city. Zelda helped people as well. Pain was still in the princess' heart. She tried to ignore her father's death, but it is never easy. Midna noticed Zelda and sighed. "Zelda, you can go with the others and-"

"No Midna." Zelda replied. "I need to be strong. For my father." Midna smiled and nodded.

"Then lets look around for anyone left behind."

"Okay." The two girls ran off to find anyone who was lost or hurt. Midna found some children while Zelda found a group of elderly. They escorted them out of the city to be safe and Zelda looked at the castle. "Midna. We need to go back to my home."

"Why?" The Twili asked. Zelda tightened her fists and closed her eyes.

"Because I sense another bad thing is about to happen...something that will especially hurt you." Midna nodded and the two ran to the castle.

"Ghirahim!?" Zant shouted. Nothing. The boys were concerned for their sword friend and they stopped for a moment. The place was now quiet and empty. People were either hiding at home or they evacuated. Zant covered his face with his long sleeves. Link looked at him and then heard footsteps running towards him. Link looked and saw Fi.

"Master Link!" She shouted.

"Fi!" Link responded and hugged her tight. Fi hugged back and the two parted. "Where is Ghirahim?"

"I do not know. I worry about him. He vanished form my sights. I just hope my calculations are incorrect."

"Calculations?"

"Yes master, I believe Ganondorf has him." Zant and Link's eyes widened and Link gripped Fi's shoulders.

"Can you find him?" Link asked sternly. Fi nodded and looked down. Link was confused and Fi began to glow.

"Master...I believe the time has come...hold my hand." Link was puzzled but grabbed Fi's right hand and just like that, she turned into a sword. Zant's eyes widened and Link held onto the sword with both hands due to it's weight. "Master, this is me. I am what Hyrule calls the master sword."

"Master...sword...?" Link thought the name sounded familiar but shook it off. "Whatever, we need to find Ghirahim!" Link turned his head to Zant. "Coming?" Zant nodded and the group ran to Fi's directions. She led them to the castle in the middle of the city. Link opened the doors and saw a huge empty room. "Sheesh, imagine the dust." Link said, trying to lighten the mood. Zant frowned and shook his head.

"Master, please shut up." Fi said. Link growled and walked forward. "They should be in the throne room."

"They?" When they entered the room. Link and Zant saw Ganondorf and Ghirahim, who was tied up. Link gasped and pointed the sword at Ganondorf. "What are you doing!? Let him go!"

"Link!" Ghirahim cried. Ganondorf looked at Link and clapped his hands.

"So, you have the master sword..." Link said nothing. "I knew that girl was that toy of a sword. So weak and powerless." Link glared and walked forward two steps.

"Why did you do this?" Link asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you kill the king? We were children Ganondorf. It was all a fake fantasy, and I thought you didn't care about the stories of old! Why care for them now!? What has gotten into you!?" Ganondorf began to chuckle and Zant and Link flinched. The man then held out his hand towards Ghirahim and the white haired man shot up and began to be in pain. Fi turned back into a human and she held out her hand.

"No! Put him down!" She shouted.

"Fi...you...are you concerned for me...?" Ghirahim asked with a smile. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Caring for such a sword?" Ganondorf asked. "Pathetic! This bi creature is worthless to you. After all...he is nothing more than a demon sword."

"Demon sword?" Zant asked.

"Bi?" Link asked. Zant and Fi glared at him. "Wh-what, I thought he was gay...just saying..."

"Yes, this creature is the demon sword." Ganondorf replied. "He is always the being of darkness' slave. Always willing to serve his master." He snapped his fingers and Ghirahim began to scream. The man closed his eyes and he began to change into a black color. Link watched in horror and shook his head.

"Stop it..." He whispered. "Please stop." Ghirahim's eyes widened as a handle of a sword came out of his chest. He screamed as if he was being murdered. "Stop Ganondorf! You're hurting him!" Ganondorf grabbed onto the handle and began to pull it out of Ghirahim's body.

"Stop!" Fi shouted. "Stop it!"

"Don't do this!" Zant yelled. Ganondorf stopped for a moment and then yanked the sword out of Ghirahim and black blood began to spray out of him. The sight was gruesome and a black shadow formed making his body turn into it and it went into the sword. Ganondorf laughed and the others cried. Zant ran towards the cruel man and stretched his arm, making it big. He slammed down on Ganondorf but he stabbed his hand, making Zant cry out in pain. "You broke our family...You bastard!" Ganondorf snapped his fingers and vanished. Link and the others looked around and then the dark man appeared in front of Zant and placed his hand on the Twili's forehead.

"Zant!" Link shouted and Fi turned into a sword and Link grabbed her and charged towards his old brother. The man let go of Zant and the Twili fell unconscious. The dark blade clashed with Link's sword and Ganondorf saw rage in Link's eyes. "Stop this...stop this right now!"

"Funny brother, but I thought we would all be in this together." Ganondorf said. "Ghirahim's in, and even Zant, isn't that right?" Link looked back to see Zant standing up and he turned to face Link. He smiled a Cheshire grin and charged towards Link and punched him in the gut. Link flew back and hit the wall. The boy grunted and dropped Fi.

"Zant...why-" Zant turned his body into a knot and laughed. Link knew this wasn't the Zant he knew. "What did you do!?"

"I made him better. You see, I guess it's time for you to know...those stories of the hero are true." Link was shocked but not too shocked to hear this. He kinda guessed after what was going on. "I am the reborn or the so called demon king. Zelda is the princess and you...you are the hero." Link looked down at his hands and shook his head. "Oh it's true, and these boys...well, they were my slaves in past lives. Good thing I can control them still, so no hope for you...well, if you don't join me."

"What?"

"Join me Link...with me, you will be victorious and we can all start a new life together. We can make a better world. Our own world. You, me and the boys. The hero doesn't always need a princess you know, just get as many women as you please." Link shook his head. "No?"

"No I...you're doing this for evil! You don't want peace! You want destruction and chaos! You want people to rot in your vision!" Ganondorf growled with rage and snapped his finger, making Zant Charge at Link again. Link closed his eyes and waited for it.

"Sheild!" Link opened his eyes to see a white light surround him. Zant was pushed back and when the shield vanished, Link saw Midna. She smiled at the boy and winked. "Am I late?" She asked Link smiled. Midna then faced her Twili lover and frowned. "Zant, can you hear me?" Zant froze in place and looked at Midna. "Listen to me, you are being controlled. Snap out of it or I will be done with you!" Zant twitched and he snapped his neck to the side, making a raw snapping sound. Link flinched and Midna stood still.

"Foolish Twilight Princess. He is no longer yours." Minda looked at the demon king and bit her lip. "Zant, attack." Zant charged and Midna shot a laser at him, making him fall and stay down. Link screamed and Midna helped Link move.

"Wait, my sword!" Link yelled and pushed Midna out of the way. He grabbed Fi and held her up, only to see Ganondorf facing him. Link held up his left arm and was about to strike down but suddenly...

SLASH!

Blood. Blood was all in Link's vision. He felt feint and he began to see images of his past. Him with Zant, with Ghirahim, with Fi, and with Ganondorf.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted as she entered the room. Link had his chest cut open. His face frozen with fear and tears began to come out of his eyes. Blood seeped out of his mouth and his necklace flew up in the air. The time began to stand still. Link could hear his hearts beating and one beginning to slow down. Then another one and another...until he could hear nothing but Zelda's feint cries.

The hero has fallen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Link opened his eyes and shot up to see that he was in a room of darkness. He looked left to see nothing and then he looked right to see nothing. He was puzzled and all of a sudden, he looked up to see a light. The boy held out his hand and he heard a scream.

"Zelda!?" He shouted. The scream got louder and louder. "Zelda!? Zelda!" Link jumped up and he began to fly towards the direction of the light, as if he was being sucked in. The boy closed his eyes as the light hit his face. He fell down to the ground and landed on his face. Link grunted and looked up and saw a old looking kingdom. He got up and looked around. There was so much grass and life surrounding him. There were no buildings and skyscrapers and no cars. Link spun around and saw a castle. "Is this..the old Hyrule?" He asked. He suddenly heard a shriek of pain and he turned to see a woman get stabbed through the stomach. Link gasped and he saw a man who resembled him. The man held out his arm and began to cry.

"Zeldaaaaaa!" He shouted and Link suddenly saw darkness again and opened his eyes to see a roof of a tent. The boy tried to get up, but a jolt of pain hit him and he lied back, grunting. He heard someone enter the tent and Link looked to see it was Fado. He looked at the boy with a smile and his hat was off. The Kokiri waved to Link and Link was confused.

"It's okay. You're safe." Fado whispered and Aryll pushed Fado out of the way to see Link. A smile was on her face and she ran to hug him. Link screamed in pain and Aryll jumped back. Link tried to swat her away but he froze. He looked at his left side and felt like he need to cry. Fado frowned and shook his head. "Sorry...when you were attacked...we...we tried the best we could but..." Link looked at where his left arm should be. It was gone. He only saw a stub that was his shoulder. Link bit his lip, trying to keep himself sane. "Don't worry, we have someone who is making you a new-"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" Link shouted. Aryll began to Cry and Fado escorted her out the tent. Saria walked in and smiled at Link. Link looked at her and frowned. "You! What did you do!?"

"I did nothing young hero." Saria simply replied.

"Don't call me that! I'm no hero...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Saria walked to Link and sat on the seat that was next to his bed.

"When Ganondorf slashed you, he destroyed one of your hearts and nearly ripped off your left arm. It was only dangling when we got you to a safe place. We couldn't repair it. Your heart was more important. You only have two more hearts now, though one is almost dead, so you will have to get weekly medicine for it for the rest of your life if you want to live." Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head in disbelief and Saria sighed. "I will go get Medli. She will care for your wounds. You seem to be bleeding on your chest again. Mido sure gave you some pain free medication." Link looked down and gasped as he saw his chest bleeding out.

Medli ran into the tent and behind her was Komali. He held onto supplies while Medli began to care for Links wounds. Link always thought those two were a funny race since they were part bird and had that ridiculous bill on their face. When Medli was done, she looked at Link with a smile.

"How you feeling?" She asked. Link lied his head back and sighed.

"Like shit." He replied. Medli frowned and Komai moved to Link.

"Just, don't stress out." The bird man said. He then took out a little green potion and placed it on the desk next to Link. "Take that when you feel a bit better and make sure you at least take it some time today. That is your personal medicine for your heart. If you don't take it, your heart will die out and well, you know the rest." Link nodded and looked away from the two.

"Take care Link." Medli said and her and Komali left the room. Link began to cry as he thought about what was going on right now. Yesterday, things were happy, right? He was with Ghirahim and the others. They were all brothers, but now...

"Why did you do this Ganondorf...?" Link whispered. As he closed his eyes, he began to hear someone stumbling around outside his tent. Link tried to move himself up but he couldn't do it that well. He looked over at the green potion and decided to take it. A few seconds later, he was able to get up. The young man smiled and got out of bed and tried to find his shoes. They were nowhere to be seen. Link looked over and saw some slippers. The boy frowned and ignored this humiliation and just slipped them on.

He walked out and the sun hit his face. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a few tents and people were waiting in a line to eat. There weren't that many people and that made Link worry. He looked over after he heard a crash next to him and Link noticed a young man his age with his hair and...FACE! Except his skin was more tan and he had green eyes and dark purple hair. He wore a purple robe and brown belt with a green rupee in the middle. He wore black tight pants that matched with his boots and he wore a blue and black striped scarf that went down to his ankles. That's probably why he crash. He must of tripped on his scarf.

"You okay there?" Link asked. The purple guy looked up and then he had a huge smile on his face. "Hm?"

"LUCIFER! OH MY GOODNESS~!" The boy screamed and hugged Link tight. Link gasped. He flinched in pain and the boy noticed and backed away. "Sorry. How's it going cousin?" Link's eyes widened and he looked confused.

"Woah, cousin? I think you got me mistaken...and who is this Lucifer guy?"

"You." The Boy replied as he picked up his spell book from the floor. "I mean that IS your name, but your father started to call you Link when you were five and-"

"Wait, you knew my father?" Link asked. The boy nodded.

"Yup, Uncle Arn. He was my father's twin brother. Nice man, brave man too." Link blinked a few times. "Oh, where are my manners. It's me, Ravio. Ravio Arbor, your cousin." Ravio said as he held out his right hand so Link could use his only hand. Link shook it and still had a puzzled look. "Don't you remember me? We used to play together, pull pranks, take baths together-"

"Yeah-no!" Link said as that last comment made him flinch. "Look, Ravio...I don't remember you. I lost my memory a long time ago. I know nothing of my past."

"But you hang out with your little sister all the time. Surely you remember her."

"What?"

"Yeah, Little Aryll. She really grew up the last time I seen her." Link was actually scared right now. That's why she called him big brother, because he really was her big brother. Link looked around to find Aryll but he couldn't see her. "Hey Lucy?" Link glared at Ravio. "Sorry, forgot you're Link now, right?" Link nodded. "Well, want to see what I have been working on?" Ravio walked over to the suitcase he dropped and picked it up. When he opened it up, Link's eyes widened it was a prosthetic arm. "I have been making this for you. We have a lot of potions and magic back home at Lorule, so that's where we are going right now. We were waiting for you and now that you are awake, we can make preparations."

"Wait...how many people are here?" Link asked looking around. Ravio frowned and looked down at his black and purple boots.

"Only two hundred." He replied.

"Two...hundred?" Link asked. Ravio nodded. "Where is everyone else?"

"They stayed at Hyrule. Ganondorf rules them now. Some people even switched to his side so...well...look, what's important is that you and the princess are safe and-"

"Zelda!? She's here!?" Link asked. as he grabbed onto Ravio's shoulder. Ravio nodded. "Where is she!?"

"She's caring for some people in the other medical tent. You know, you have been passed out for two days. She has been caring for you like no tomorrow. But she also has to care for others, so she just left your tent thirty minutes ago." Link nodded and began to walk off. "Wait Link!" Ravio said as he took out the prosthetic arm and began to put it on his cousin. When Link felt the cold metal touch him, he shivered and suddenly felt a slight shock. "Sorry, but that's turning it on. Now, move it." Link nodded and did. He smiled as he saw it move smoothly. Link sighed with relief. "Nice, it works." Link nodded and then began to feel a little shaky. His arm popped and died down. Link glared at his cousin and Ravio smiled innocently. "Still needs some tweeks."

"Yeah, no kidding. But I'll still keep it on. Mind as well get used to having a piece of metal on me." Ravio nodded. "So I guess you will fix this us when we get to Lorule?" Ravio nodded again. "Kay." With that said, Link walked off to find Zelda. He shivered and looked down, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt this whole time so he showed his bandaged chest. Link blushed and went back to his tent and tried to find his shirt and jacket. He noticed his necklace and put it on and then noticed his Try Force shirt. It was torn up and ruined. Link sighed and pouted. He loved that shirt. He looked over to see His green jacket clean and sewn up. Link slipped it on and zipped it up.

He walked out of his tent and heard his stomach growl. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the wind hit his face.

"Guess I better go get some food first." He said and walked over to where people were serving food. Link noticed Pipit serving food and he smiled. Pipit noticed him and began to make a plate. When Link was now in front of the counter, Pipit handed Link his plate.

"Glad to see your up, troublemaker." Pipit teased. Link chuckled and took the plate. "As you can see, I am serving for the hungry. I do this for free, that is the Pipit way!" Link nodded and began to eat. "You know Link...you got us all worried."

"Mow Mo?" Link asked with his stuffed face. Pipit raised an eyebrow and Link swallowed and repeated his question. "Sorry, how so?"

"Well, after we heard you are the hero reborn, and that you nearly died...we thought we were done for, but seeing that you are alive and all-"

"Look Pipit, I'm no hero. I'm not him reborn or nothing. I'm just me, Link." Pipit shook his head and smirked. Link walked off to finish his food. He sat down on a bench and began to finish his food, only to be stared at by Agitha. Link tried to ignore her but after five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. Link looked at her and took a bite of his bread. "Can I help you?" He asked the bug lover. Agitha shook her head and just smiled. Link groaned and got up, throwing away his little remaining food and he went off to find Zelda.

He looked around to see if there was a tent with a medical symbol. When he noticed one, Link walked over to it and poked his head through to see People burnt, wounded or bleeding from open wounds. Link frowned and then heard a soft voice shushing them. He looked over and saw Zelda. She was using magic to heal people bit by bit. Link smiled as he watched her. She was doing so much.

He walked out of the tent and waited outside for Zelda. After twenty minutes, he heard someone get out of the tent. Link looked back to see Zelda exhausted. He got up and walked to her, giving her a wave. Zelda gasped and ran towards him and hugged him tight. Link hugged back and she began to cry on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you..." Zelda sobbed. Link chuckled.

"Nah, then you would miss me." Link replied. Zelda smiled and lightly hit his right arm. She looked at his left to see his jackets sleeve, but a metal hand. Link looked down at it as well and frowned. "Still needs work but-"

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault." Zelda whispered and looked down. "If I acted more swiftly and...well...I could have saved you and made sure you didn't get hurt like this." She closed her eyes and began to cry. She suddenly felt a hand touch her head and she looked up to Link give her a soft smile. Zelda blushed and looked away. She never saw Link give a smile like that. He usually had a teasing smile or a smirk, fake smile even, but this one looked sincere.

"It's okay Zelda. I'm just glad that you are not hurt..." Link said as he looked away and blushed. Zelda giggled and Link glared at her, telling her to shut up. Zelda just laughed louder.

"Princess!" Zelda and Link looked over to see Ravio running towards them. He stopped and tripped on his scarf and fell on his face. The two blondes looked at one another and then back at Ravio. The purple man shot up and smiled. "I'm okay, but good news, since Link is up, we can begin preparations and go to Lorule. It will indeed be safer than being out here. I am not sure when Ganondorf will invade and-"

"Wait, what?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf wants everything to be in his image and he will do anything to get it. He believes his goals and dreams will be perfect for this new world. Well, I think it's crazy." Link looked down and bit his lip. Zelda looked at the boy with worry and she glared at Ravio. "Uhhh...sorry, but we need to go to Lorule princess."

"Right. Get all the people together and make sure the injured are carried. I want a full spell to Lorule for them." Zelda ordered. Ravio nodded and took out a scroll.

"Got it! I will be sure to inform Princess Hilda of our arrival." He said and began writing a letter. When he was done he blew onto it and the letter vanished. Link blinked a few times and Ravio winked at him. "Magic~!"

"This better not be some sort of friendship crap or I am done." Link said as he pushed Ravio as he walked off. Ravio giggled and then sighed. Link walked to his tent and began to take it down. Once he took down one of the sides, the tent glowed and it turned into a little box. Link blinked a few times to be sure if he was just seeing things. He wasn't, the tent turned into a little box! "What the fu-"

"Surprised? Yeah, that's my magic tents. Cute little package~!" Ravio said as he walked over and picked up the box. He put it in his bag and looked at Link with a smile. Link turned around and saw all the tents turning into boxes and people held them in their hands. "Lorule is known for their magic and potions. Like how you guys are known for your fighting and inventions." Link nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Well, no time to dawdle." Ravio took out some chalk and began to draw something on the ground. Link blinked a few times and when Ravio was done, it was a strange circular design. "Back away a little bit Linky." Link glared at his cousin and backed away. When he did, he bumped into Fado and Aryll. Link looked at them and then hugged Aryll tight, scaring Fado and making him flail his arms.

"Big brother?" Aryll asked.

"That's right...I'm your big brother." Link replied and pulled away from the hug, looking at Aryll with a smile on his face. Aryll's eyes widened with joy and she hugged Link this time.

"Big brother! You remember me now!" Link nodded and Fado smiled. "Well, now that you remember me, I want you to meet my friends., before cousin Ravio finishes his spell." Link nodded and was pulled by the arm. Aryll led them to the orphans and Mido and Saria. "These are the children from the orphanage and those are our caretakers, Mido and Saria. They are Kokiri, like Fado." Link nodded and saw the glare of Mido. Saria just smiled and waved.

"Uhh...hi." Link said with a nervous tone. Mido crossed his arms and growled. "Um...uh...I remember Aryll as my little sister now...huh?"

"Fantastic." Mido spat. "You know, why did you not remember? Ya lose your memory or something."

"Actually father, yes." Fado replied. Link flinched as the young Kokiri scared him. "He got hit by Ghirahim and Zant for scaring them on a rainy night. They thought he was some sort of monster." Link paused and looked at Fado. Fado looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "You mean you didn't know?" Link shook his head. "Oh."

"Wait, you know all about my past?" Link asked.

"Course, I paid much attention to your family Link. Well, Lucifer. Your father Arn, your mother Aurora, and even your little sister, Aryll. I always visited you guys. I gave you a bath when you were a baby. You had the biggest butt I have ever seen on a boy baby." Link blushed and Mido snickered.

"How old are you? You look like your seventeen or eighteen."

"The eyes can oft deceive Link." Link nodded and looked away for a moment. "One hundred and seventy five."

"WHAT!?"

"Come now Link, you make me sound old. You should ask my parents for their age." Link looked away again and Fado sighed.

"Why do people call me Lucifer?"

"Hm? Well that is your name you know." Link paused for a moment. "You were named that and shortly after you turned five, you were nicknamed Link. You're father also had that nickname, but when you gained it, he was always called Arn after that and he gave you his special necklace, with Link written on the back. Your father was indeed a brave man. I also raised your parents in the orphanage. You have your fathers looks and chin, but you have your mother's beautiful eyes." Link felt like he was going to cry.

"I hate that name."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Link...Link only. No one else knows my name but you guys and Ravio...so please, just call me Link." Fado nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Link."

"Hey guys, it's ready~!" Ravio said with joy. The group looked over to see a glowing purple portal. "This will take us to Lorule! C'mon hurry, hurry now!" Link ran over and saw people jumping into the circle and vanishing. The boy gulped and Aryll grabbed his hand. Link looked at her and smiled. They jumped down into the portal and Link suddenly felt noxious. It was a huge assortment of colors and he felt his body stretch and bend. Aryll just giggled and laughed. Then there was a bright light coming to view, Link felt like he was about to puke. The two got out through the light and Link landed on the ground. Aryll sat on his lap and she clapped her hands.

"Sheesh...that was traumatizing." Link mumbled. Aryll just laughed, wanting to go again. When Link got up, he looked over to see a huge kingdom. It wasn't like Hyrule, no not at all. It still had a classic look, like the vision in his dream he just had. As more people came out, Zelda jumped out soon after and felt a little queasy. Link ran up to her and held her still. She looked at him and smiled. "Didn't like the ride either?" He asked. Zelda shook her head.

"Lorule is much different than Hyrule, so I understand when it comes to certain transportation." Zelda sighed as she lied her body on Link. Link still held onto her and he looked over so see Aryll smiling wide. Link raised an eyebrow and she gave him a thumbs up. Link blushed and shook his head. Zelda looked up to see Link and he just looked at her and smiled. Zelda closed her eyes again and Link glared at Aryll again.

"Ah~ Lorule~!" Ravio said as he was the last to go through. "So nice to be back~!" The purple spell caster walked in front of everyone and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay people, we need to move forward." Ravio snapped his fingers and rocks rolled to the group and turned into rock giants. "See to it that the injured are carried." Ravio told the boulders. They nodded and carried the injured Hylians. "This way now~!" The group followed Ravio and they entered the kingdom. People looked at them and smiled, bowing down or waving. Zelda waved back at them and smiled as well. Link just nodded at them.

When people were placed to where they needed to be, it was only Link, Zelda, Midna and Fi following Ravio now. They entered the castle and gasped with awe. It looked so Gothic and beautiful. Ravio led them to the throne room and were greeted by a row of knights in black and silver armor. When the group walked by, they noticed that there was no one inside. They were being controlled by magic. Ravio stopped and took a knee down and instructed the others to do so as well.

"Presenting her royal Majesty of Lorule, princess Hilda." Link looked up and saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark purple hair. Her eyes were bloody red and her face was a stern frown. She wore a velvet corset dress and a light purple one piece. Her long skin boots that went to her mid thighs were also the same purple color. She wore white gloves and sat on her throne. Hilda looked at everyone and them smiled as she saw Zelda. She arose from her seat and walked to the princess, holding out her arms.

"Dearest Zelda, come, give your cousin a hug." Zelda got up and hugged Hilda happily. Link blinked a few times.

"Cousin?" Link asked.

"What, you thought you were special?" Ravio asked.

"Yes Link, Princess Hilda and I are cousins." Zelda stated. Link nodded and Hilda looked at everyone with her usual scowl.

"I see you all have never been to my kingdom before? Well, it is not like yours. No, Lorule is still not really into your technology that you have. We like things just the way it is, so apologies for not being so perfect." Suddenly their was a giant screech. Ravio looked up and smiled. A little white bird flew down and landed on Ravio's head.

"Sheerow~!" Ravio said happily.

"Ravio! Silence!" Hilda snapped. Ravio froze stiff and nodded. "Now then, Ravio will lead you to your rooms, and we will discuss more information tomorrow." They all nodded and Ravio led them to the rooms. As they walked, Midna began to feel queasy. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Reminds you of home?" Zelda asked. Midna shook her head and then fell on her knees. Ravio ran to the Twili and tried to hold her up. One he touched her hands, he paused and his eyes widened.

"Oh dear..." Ravio whispered. Link looked at Ravio confused and went to help Midna up. She smiled at everyone and they led her to her room. They placed her on the bed and Midna went to sleep. "She's going to be alright...she is just...stressed...guess she didn't show much emotion, heh heh...uhh...lets go." Link nodded and the two walked more down. Ravio stopped with two doors across from another. "Link, you are over there, Zelda, over there. Make yourselves at home and -"

"Ravio, can I talk to you?" Link asked. Ravio nodded and the two waved goodbye to Zelda. Fi walked down the halls, not really needing sleep. Ravio walked into the room and Link sat down on his bed. Ravio walked towards him but Link held out his arm, telling him to stop. He removed his prosthetic, almost forgetting he even had one. Guess he got used to it. "Ravio...it's about Midna. When you touched her hands, you were shocked. I don't think that involves home sickness." Ravio looked down. "Midna is family to me. I have known her since Zant became her little puppy. Please, tell me whats up." Ravio scratched his arm and sighed.

"Midna is getting ready for the... morning sickness. She's pregnant and by the looks of it, it seems to be more than one child. By the feeling of it, she has been pregnant for almost two months." Link's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it. "Did she not tell you?" Link shook his head. He wondered if Zant even knew about this. "Feeling the pulse in her hands, also told me that she is full of pain and misery. Is it because of the father of the children, one of your...'brothers'?" Link nodded. "Well, the best thing we can do is try our best to make her happy. She is going to bare the man's children and with that, she should be happy to be mother."

"She's twenty..." Link responded. Ravio crossed his arms and nodded.

"Beats thirteen." He said and left the room. Link lied down and sighed, looking up at the roof of the ceiling. His life has changed so much and he didn't even know what to do. He felt like he was changing inside. Link tried to ignore this and he went to sleep.

"Daddy, look at me!" Said a little girl's voice.

"That's great Leia, now don't go to far." Said another voice.

"Hey Daddy look! Isn't that a Bokoblin!?"

"What!? Leia, get away from that!"

"Link do something!" A woman shouted.

"Leia!" The voice shouted. "Get away! LEIA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEIAAAAAAAAA!"

Link awoke from a jolt and shot out of bed, sweating. He placed a hand on his face and sighed. He looked outside to see that it was raining outside. He walked out of his room to see the halls pitch black. Link felt the wind hit his armless shoulder and he shivered. He looked at the door across from him. He walked over to it and knocked on the door three times. There was no reply for three seconds until he heard a shuffle of feet hit the floor. Link sighed and heard the door open. He saw Zelda and she looked tired.

"Hey." Link simply said.

"Hey...?" Zelda asked. Link chuckled and looked down to see he was only in his boxers. He blushed but shrugged it off.

"Could I come in and talk for a moment?" Zelda shrugged and opened the door so he could come in. Link nodded at her and walked in and sat on the bed. Zelda walked over and sat next to him. She wore a short silky dress that was a long V neck so her cleavage showed. Link ignored it and sighed. "Could you...tell me about my family? I mean...did you know me when I was little?" Zelda nodded. She was awake now. She looked down at her knees and closed her eyes.

"I met you when I was only three. You smiled at me and asked your mother if I was a goddess? I giggled and knew I would like you right away. Your sister was just born and so I barely noticed her. We spent a lot of time together before your parents past." Link nodded. "We played together, we sung songs and danced together..."

"Like that night a few days ago?" Link asked with a smile, knowing Zelda was the mysterious woman. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, I missed it. We always told stories and secrets, and we would always make each other smile when we were sad. You would always say you wanted to become my guard and protect me wherever you went."

"And I would always carry around a wooden sword!" Link said with a smile.

"That's right!" Zelda replied. The two laughed and Link was happy that he was regaining his memories. "You would always hit people on accident and if it wasn't for me, you would have been hurt badly. Heh, I remember when you played with your dad and said he was an evil beast and your father put on horns and I was in a box pretending to be the trapped princess. When you beat your dad and saved me, I kissed your cheek and said-"

"My hero..." Link whispered. Zelda blushed and nodded. "Zelda...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything...I was such a dick to you over the past eight years and well...I just feel miserable about it all. I now know how nice I was to you...and well...inside I always felt guilty hurting you or yelling at you. Now I know why. You're my best friend and I should have never had done those hurtful things. Slapping you, punching you...I...I'm so sorry." Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder and Link looked at her, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand. I knew you were in there. Heh, you think I didn't notice those kind gifts you gave me, every time I got hurt from you. The flowers? The chocolates? All those things?" Link blushed and nodded. "Although, I got nothing from the slap a few days ago." Link nodded.

"Yeah... I was making you something and well, I can't give it to you anymore." Link said in a sad tone. Zelda nodded and held onto her hands. "I just..."

"I remember another thing..." Zelda said. Link looked over at her confused. "You promised something to be...when we were older..." Link nodded. "You promised to...never mind." Link thought for a moment and then it hit him. He grabbed Zelda's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Zelda's eyes widened and she slowly kiss back, holding onto the boy. It was a simple first kiss, since they both never had one. They parted and Link smiled.

"I promised that I would be the first to kiss you, right?" He asked. Zelda nodded slowly and Link chuckled. "Good, guess I still kept my promise." He got up and began to walk out of the door. "And Zelda...thank you for making me remember." Zelda nodded and Link walked back to his room. He went to sleep shortly after and didn't have any of those strange dreams. 


End file.
